1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of security, and more particularly, to operating system security.
2. Description of Art
Operating systems of mobile devices (e.g., mobile telephones or smartphones) include security features such as a screen lock to prevent access to a system. Without security, access to system functions and applications can result in changes that are undesirable, for example, configuration changes, deletions and additions. With a screen lock in place, once a password is provided access to the system is fully available.
One problem with conventional screen lock configurations is an approach of all or nothing access to the system. If the password is properly provided access to all system functions and applications is available. Thus, any changes are possible to the system functions and applications, whether desired or not. If an incorrect password is provided no access is provided to system functions and applications, even if access to some limited functions and applications would be permissible.
Attempts to get around this all or nothing access have included creating separate user accounts, each with its own security and access rights to system functions and applications. However, these configurations require extensive administrative overhead with respect to set up and administration. Moreover, such configurations are inconvenient because they require each user to log out of an account, allow another use to log into an account, wait for that user to log out of the logged in account, and thereafter log back in with the initial account. The process for sharing a device requires significant management effort and time.